


Soutori Nipple Play

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, Horny Sousuke, Implied Rin, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, nitori aiichirou - Freeform, sousuke yamazaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke finds interest in toying with Ai after a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soutori Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of these on my Sousukeistop blog on tumblr! take commissions!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sousukeistop

It was the end of the day and Rin had gone out with his gang of idiots to the festival. Since his bunk mate was out on a date he thought maybe visiting Ai would be ‘fun’. That kid was odd, he was so quiet and all he talked about was Rin. But he still enjoyed the small talk, Sousuke was jealous, he didn’t exactly want someone praising the very ground he walked on but someone who wanted to be around him would be nice. But maybe it was his own fault, he wasn’t very open or ‘nice’ to be exact. But he was descent, at least he thought. He had just gotten out of showers, so his body was still dewy with mist, he had a towel securely wrapped around his waist and another loose on his neck. He didn’t quite enjoy dressing right after a shower, his body never dried fully without giving it time but he didn’t want to just sit in his room and stare at the ceiling.

With folded cloths in his hand he knocked on the captains’ door once before opening it to find Ai in shorts much too small and an oversized shirt. He was laying in bed reading, this peaked Sousukes interest. “I’m coming in.” he announced, teal eyes never tearing from the others little perky behind, Ai turned his head and immediately gave a welcoming smile, though he blushed the second realization hit. “H-Hello, Yamazaki Sempai… Did you just come out of the showers?” He set the magazine down on the bed before sitting up himself, he wouldn’t lie Sousuke really did kinda scare him. He always had this intense gaze and it seemed like he was always watching you, always knew what you were doing even if he couldn’t actually see you. “Yea, I did. I got bored and decided to hang out here, is that a problem?” There it was again, that intense gaze, with a bit of a blush Nitori shook his head and scooted over to give Sousuke a space on the bed. Why was he so scared? Yes, he scared him. But never to this extent, it seemed like Sousuke was hiding something and he wanted to know what.

After setting his cloths on the desk, Sousuke made his way over, the bed sunk where he sat and Nitori nearly chuckled. Sousuke was so huge, he wondered how the Hell he fit in most places. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at the others smile, grunting he began to dry his hair with the towel around his neck. “What’s so funny?” He asked, earning a small ‘hm?’ from the younger male, “Oh, nothing. It’s just, funny.” He stated, a little embarrassed. “What’s so funny though?” Sousuke gazed at the other through a small opening in the towel, “Well, you. You’re so huge, you’re really tall and you’re really fit. So you look huge wherever you are.” Though it was innocent statement, Sousuke used this to his advantage in breaking the ice. “Huge? Hmm…” He smirked at the others reaction, Nitoris face flared red as he stammered to defend himself. “W-w-w-wait! I didn’t mean like ‘that’!” He had to cover his face, he didn’t want to see Sousukes stupid, handsome smirk. “Oh? And what did you mean by like ‘that’?” He leaned in closer to the smaller male, only inches from his pale, perfect skin. Ai peaked through his fingers, he set his hands down on his thighs and averted his grey hues. “I wasn’t talking about your…”

“My what?” He teased, a large hand falling to Nitoris own, Sousuke held the other in his palm before moving them away to massage at his small thighs. “A-about your… Your thing…” He whispered, almost afraid to even say it, “I don’t understand, Ai. You’re going to have to be more specific about what my ‘thing’ is.” Alright, now he knew he was being teased, but Sousukes rough hand actually felt nice on his legs. He didn’t realize it, but his pretty little buds had begun to poke right out of the thin white Tee he wore. “Your… Sousuke, your penis…” He gripped the end of his tee, his blush nearly reaching his chest. Sousuke smirked, Ai really was cute, he had never been this close to him before and honestly he hated himself for not trying earlier. But before he could speak his eyes landed on two little buds poking out of the soft material. And here he thought he’d just spend the night listening to Ai talk about Rin. “For me? You shouldn’t have.” He grinned and immediately reached for the buds, Ai tilted his head, he didn’t remember bringing anything to Sousuke but before he could even speak he felt a hot, wet cavern devour one of his buds over the tee. “Ha-ngh! Sou-!” He didn’t expect this to happen, not in a million years but there he had Sousuke, one of the scariest men he knew sucking and abusing his nipples as if they it were disposable. He gripped dark locks and shut his eyes from watching, Sousuke looked good when he did that but Ai knew better than to give in to some pervert. “W-what are you doing?” He whimpered, pursing his lips at a harsh tug his nipple was given. “What does it look like? You’re really sensitive on your tits, I’m barely even touching them and you’re getting so loud.” Ai hadn’t realize Sousuke was barely brushing the skin, this was embarrassing… “I’m very sensitive, yes, but I’m not a girl! And i-ff-if they’re sensitive you shouldn’t play with them like that! You’ll end up hurting me!”

“Relax, Ai. I won’t hurt you, I’ll just make you cum.” Sapphire eyes opened wide, he liked to think he didn’t have much sexual experience so the fact Sousuke expected him to, made him worry. “Wait! I… I can’t do much I’m very inexperienced and-“ Sousuke wasn’t amused with liars, he glared down at the other, his teal orbs sharpening “Really? Because that’s not what Rin says. Don’t act so damn innocent everybody in the dorms know what you do to Rin at night so why can’t you do it to me?” He was caught, and embarrassed, but he had plenty of that whenever he and Sousuke were alone. He gulped, flinching when he felt a gentle finger go over his left bud. “You… You want me to do the same to you?…. I can…” Ai didn’t mind it, he was just scared of cumming without even being penetrated. But from the looks of Sousuke determination he had no choice, and that… Was kind of adventurous to him. Sousuke licked over his fingers before going back in, pinching and flicking, rolling the pink buds in between digits he lifted the others shirt to get a full view of his body but with how much Ai squirmed and moaned they were to get caught any time soon.

“Shh, quite down or else your little captain will catch us.” It was true, Ai was loud no matter who it was that had their hands on him. Pink spread over his pale skin at the thought, “I-I’ll be quite… Just, hold on.” He leaned down and moved one of the folds on Sousukes towel, his eyes shinned. “Are you hard…” They both knew the answer, Sousuke was nearly limp and yet his cock was the size of Ais face. Sousuke flicked his bud again, earning the smallest of mews before Ai began to lick the massive length almost like a kitten. It was cute, but Sousuke liked things rougher. “Take it in.” He said, licking over his fingers again before he massaged the perky buds. It was difficult, Rin was plenty big but Sousuke was a behemoth and when he barely got half of it in his mouth, he chocked. Beautiful light blue eyes teared, did Sousuke kill his last partners because how the hell can anyone take this? Let alone inside their bodies, but that wasn’t his worries what was, was the tightening feeling in his stomach. His little body squirmed as Sousuke pinched the little buds to a deep red color. His chest was being abused and he could hardly take it.

His own length peeked out of his shorts, he could feel it twitch and once he finally fit enough of the cock in his mouth he began to suck on it with enthusiasm. Moaning and squeezing his shaft Nitori was the best at hand jobs and sucking one off, Sousuke heard plenty from Rin and being able to experience it now he was almost embarrassed to say he felt like his cock was about to explode. “You eat cock like you’re Fucking starving.” He groaned out, letting his head fall before, Nitori let his tongue drag over the swollen tip before sucking on it again. He loved it, not matter how much he hid it, he loved cock and Sousuke and Rin were the perfect size. His nipples were an irritated red, they felt like they were almost burning from the teasing but he could only ask for so much more. It was a show watching Ai make a mess of himself, he looked like he was sweating and his little ass wiggled back as if he waited for something to Fuck him. This made him smirk, Sousuke pulled the tiny shorts down and licked over his finger before he gently pressed it inside. The pressure, the small pressure felt so good that Ai came instantly, his mouth clamping down on Sousuke so harshly the bara let out a long groan as his seed filled the others mouth. “F-Fuck…” His chest heaved up and down as he watched Ai lick up every drop of his precious load, just like Rin liked it. He chuckled and laid back onto the mattress, arms resting behind his head. “Wait till Rin finds out.” Ai looked up, blushing a fiery red.


End file.
